


Well That's All Right By Me

by SegaBarrett



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Another day in the life.





	Well That's All Right By Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Title is from "Bungle in the Jungle" by Jethro Tull.

Sam Tyler had woken up from a good number of erotic dreams in his life. Some of them he would have talked about gladly – though to who, he wasn’t quite sure – and other ones were forever locked up in the cavern of his mind along with 2006. 

He had never, however, thought he would wake up from an erotic dream about Gene Hunt actually next to Gene Hunt.

Well, then again, “next to” was kind of an unusual phrase to use. He was chained to Gene Hunt’s bed with his ear in Gene’s teeth. 

And they were in the middle of a sting operation.

They were trying to catch a murderer who had been known to frequent sex shows. Needless to say, Gene had been more than interested in figuring out what such a man was up to – and he had suggested this particular way of going about it.

Sam could remember being slightly reluctant. At least at first.

And then, apparently, he had been sleepy. In his defense, it had been a pretty warm bed.

“Having fun, Tyler?” Gene asked, and Sam tried to scrunch away from him.

“Gene! Seriously? Grow the hell up. And chew some gum or something.” Sam would have waved Gene’s hand away, but the current layout was making it more than impossible.

“So this right wanker hasn’t even shown up yet! It’s been six hours, and I don’t know about you, but I’m bored as hell and I’ve been ‘round the loo ten goddamned times, so how are things going in there, Tyler?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Thanks for the mental image and the inventory, though, Gene. That was deeply helpful. I’ll be sure to write it up in the report.”

“Well, if he’s not going to show, what do we do then?”

“I’m sure we’ll find something to do.” Gene leaned in and licked Sam across the face.

Sam didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so he did both.

That was what being with Gene Hunt was like.

It was a hell of a ride. But Sam was finding that it was a very enjoyable one, just the same. 

He just needed to hang on.


End file.
